Shifting Paradigms
by Risknight
Summary: Friends sometimes drift apart. Can they restore their previous closeness or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

This story has been sitting in a notebook for about 10 months. It was the very first thing I ever tried to write about TBBT. I've re-wrote a tiny bit, such as correcting a bit of wrong history, but 90% of it is in it's original form. While I see the mistakes and OOC bits, I like it enough personally to leave it mostly unchanged.

* * *

**It's not hard to overlook habit. It just becomes something you have become accustomed to. Something you do always and never pay much attention to. Like strumming a pencil on the desk, or playing with your keys. But when it is a person, a friend you start to overlook, well, sometimes things can get out of hand and you run the risk of losing it all.**

The music was soft, the food was good, and the company was pleasant. Yet Sheldon was perturbed. Something wasn't right. It was as if there was something missing. He looked around carefully. Leonard and Priya were eating. Howard and Bernadette were laughing over a shared joke. He and Amy were discussing her recent paper. So what was wrong?

"Sheldon? Are you okay?" Leonard had seen his frown. He watched Sheldon look around the restaurant slowly. "Something bothering you?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Not exactly, Leonard. I just feel as if I'm missing something. Like there is some bit of information I have overlooked."

Everyone looked at each other. They hadn't noticed anything unusual, but they all knew that a mystery was one thing Sheldon would not be able to leave alone and the comfort of their evening may be thrown out if he got too diverted by it.

"I heard there was a new dance hall opening up just around the corner from here," Bernadette said. "It might be fun to go, if no one has any other plans."

Sheldon opened his mouth to veto the suggestion, but Amy was quicker. "That sounds like a good idea, Bestie. I have always wanted to try dancing in a club. I would like to go."

Priya nodded with a smile. "Oh, that does sound good! I have not been dancing in a very long time!"

Sheldon looked disgruntled, but knew it was only good manners to escort his date to the place she wanted to go. Howard and Leonard were more enthusiastic. So, the guys paid the bill, and they decided to walk around the block since the club was so close. They heard the music before they even reached the door. A line stretched down the block a bit, but the bouncer took a shine to the exotic Priya and waved the party in.

Sheldon grimaced in distaste. The music was loud, the room was crowded and he was not even going to _think_ about the bathroom cleanliness. They found an empty booth and sat down. A waitress appeared and took their drink orders. They looked around curiously.

"Oh my!" Everyone turned to Priya at her exclamation. She looked a bit shocked so they all followed her gaze. Leonard and Howard stood to get a better view. Sheldon went rigid. The girls looked with interest.

The crowd shifted and blocked their view for a moment, but then opened up again. Raj and Penny. Dancing.

He watched her smile up at Raj over her shoulder. Raj smirked down into her eyes. His hands slid down her waist to her hips, drawing her back against him. Penny swept her hair back and ground against him to the beat.

He watched her arch her back and whisper into Raj's ear. He felt a sharp pain in his hands, and looked down. He was clenching his hands into fists and his nails were digging into his palms. He glanced at the others to see if they had noticed. Everyone's eyes were glued to the spectacle on the dance floor. He looked back and felt his jaw tighten.

* * *

Penny spun in Raj's arms. He dipped her down and she slid one knee up his leg for balance. Raj grinned at her surprise. He enjoyed surprising her. It made her laugh, and she did little enough of that anymore. The song ended and he straightened her up. Arm in arm they made their way back to their little table. They gulped down their drinks, a cranberry juice for her and a club soda for him. She grabbed his arm and looked at his watch.

"Sweetie, we should probably get out of here. We both have work tomorrow." Penny smoothed her dress down as she stood. Raj was still for a moment. She turned, but before she could see where he was looking, he shook his head.

He leaned in close. "One more dance, Penny. Then we can go. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. She liked these evenings with Raj. He had come so far in just a few months. He was still unable to talk to other women without alcohol, but their increased exposure to each other had finally gotten him over it with her.

Another song started up, so they hit the dance floor. She laughed as Raj twirled her around. He was such a great dancer and, she was honest enough to admit, she sometimes had trouble keeping up. At the moment Raj was putting all his moves out there. He kept her almost flush against him as they moved to the beat. By the time the song ended, Penny was short of breath. But it had been a good night, so she didn't complain. Raj smiled down at her and they made their way to the door. Raj slipped a hand around her waist to edge her around a group of frat boys and they walked out into the cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

_(The guys spot Raj and Penny out dancing together. Since when do those two hang out?)_

* * *

Raj was in the office when the others finally showed up. He didn't look up from his laptop. He just waited. He knew they would come in with questions after seeing him and Penny last night. He wasn't sure he would or even could give them answers that didn't hurt her. And not even for their friendship would he hurt Penny.

"Umm, Raj? Wanna catch us up?" Leonard asked. He looked up at Howard, Sheldon and Leonard standing just inside the closed door. Howard looked slightly shocked. Leonard looked upset. Sheldon looked...odd.

These were his friends. He knew they thought he owed them answers, but he wasn't so sure. "About what?" he hedged. Howard and Leonard looked at each other and then at him. Sheldon's eyes never left his face.

"Come on, buddy! We saw you last night," Howard grinned. "You and Penny were all over each other on that dance floor! Spill it! We want all the juicy details!"

Raj narrowed his eyes. "I do not think that is your business."

Leonard sputtered and Howard looked at him like he had grown a second head. He watched Sheldon clench his hands. Interesting, Raj mused to himself. Howard scooted around the desk.

"Hey! It's us! Your friends. We're just curious. You and Penny?" Howard slapped him on the back. "Talk to us."

Just then, Raj's phone buzzed. He looked at his text and smiled. "Well, it's been nice catching up, guys. Excuse me. I have to get some papers I left in my car." With that Raj stood and walked out of the office.

The guys walked out to watch Raj walk down the hall. Howard poked them both and indicated they should follow him. They walked slowly after their friend. "I didn't see all of it, but the text was from Penny. Something about a coat."

They stayed a good distance from their quarry. He walked across the quad toward the parking lot. As they drew closer they saw Penny standing by her car. Raj walked over and slipped his arms around her in a loose hug. She smiled up at him softly. They talked for a few minutes and then she bent to retrieve something from her car. Raj took the coat and slung it over his arm. Then Raj did something they didn't expect. He tucked a curl behind Penny's ear and leaned over her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and they didn't move.

Leonard gaped at the embrace they shared. Howard giggled. Sheldon turned on his heel and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Leonard, Howard and Sheldon want to know what's going on between Penny and Raj, and how long it's been going on.)_

* * *

Penny hugged Raj tight. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She felt him trembling and started to worry. Then she heard his snicker. She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Raj grinned like a hyena. "Penny, I should warn you. Our friends saw us dancing last night. Howard, Leonard and Sheldon just came to my office to demand answers. And I believe that if you peek over my shoulder, you will see we are being watched."

Penny looked through her lashes and saw Leonard and Howard trying to hide behind a statue. They were trying to appear nonchalant. It wasn't working. Penny grinned at Raj. "Let me guess. They are asking nosy questions and making innuendos."

He nodded and bent over to whisper in her ear. "What should I tell them?"

Penny sighed softly. The truth was, it was all very innocent. She felt a surge of anger. Leonard, Howard and Sheldon had acquired girlfriends. And slowly, the paradigm of the group had shifted. She and Raj felt like outsiders. Pizza night became couples pizza night. Chinese night became couples date night. Only Halo night had remained kind of the same, yet not. It was no longer her and Sheldon against Raj, Howard or Leonard. It was her and Sheldon/Amy against Raj, Leonard/Priya and Howard/Bernadette. Frequently the guys had paused the game to pay attention to their significant others. Often to the point where she and Raj had begun to dread the get together.

Penny had other friends, but she hated to leave Raj all alone. So they had begun to find other interests. Dancing and mini-golf, for instance. Now, these last few months, she and Raj had a separate routine from the others. They were just friends who got together a couple time a week. They each knew there was no spark between them. That's what made it so easy. They just enjoyed each others company. She felt no obligation to explain herself to the others. They had abandoned her and Raj, not the other way around.

Penny patted his arm and smiled. "We tell them it is none of their business and we do as we please. They made their choice very clear when they began excluding us. What we chose to do with our time now, well, it's our time. Not theirs."

Raj watched the brief flicker of pain cross her face. He knew her secret. They had discussed it only once. It weighed heavily on him at times to know that she was so sad. But he also knew there was nothing he could do about her love for Sheldon. Sheldon had made his choice. Penny was his friend. A close friend. He had always liked Penny. She never made fun of him, and had even defended him. He hugged her again and smiled.

"You know, we _could_ tease them," he laughed. "Play the part of a couple and see how they react. It would be a good prank."

Penny laughed delightedly. "No, sweetie. Let's not tease them. I don't want any kind of problems. We'll just be ourselves and continue as we have been. Still up for go carts tonight? Or we could catch that new movie The Raven. John Cusack is yummy."

Raj thought about it for a moment. "Go carts. I don't think I want to sit in a dark theater and listen to you squeal. You're loud."

Penny smacked him on the arm in mock anger. "Fine. Stop by at 6 and we'll head out." A quick peck on the cheek and she drove away. Raj debated walking back across the quad, but didn't want to be ambushed by their friends. So he cut through the English department and went back to the office. He had some papers to finish before he left for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Raj and Penny are close after being edged out of the group. What is the new group dynamic at 2311 Los Robles now?)_

* * *

By the time Penny got home from work it was 5:30, and she was so looking forward to her night out with Raj. Two guys had hit on her from the moment they sat down until the moment they left. A child had too much dessert and threw up all over the table. And one elderly man had left her a bible tract as a tip. An evening smashing into tire walls sounded like great stress relief. She let herself in and headed to the shower.

She was washing her hair when she heard Sheldon's signature knock. She ignored him, not about to cut her shower short for whatever mania he was trying to foist off on her. She was just slipping on her underwear when she heard him knocking again. She sighed softly. Snagging a pair of jeans and top, she strode into the living room.

"Just a minute. Hold your horses." She tugged on her clothes and pulled the door open. Sheldon pushed inside immediately. Leonard and Howard followed. Penny raised her eyebrows and shut the door. "Oh god. Please tell me it's not another apocalypse drill. I have no time for your insanity right now."

Leonard tilted his head back and looked at her from the bottom of his glasses. "Umm, Penny, we were wondering if you wanted to explain about you and Raj to us."

She stared at each one individually. Howard was leering at her. Leonard smiled that little puppy smile he often used to try to get his way. Sheldon just stared at her. Penny walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a penny blossom for her hair. She grabbed her wallet from her purse and shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans. She slipped on her sneakers and tied them snuggly.

Turning, she smiled sweetly at the group. "No." Just then, a key slid into her door and it swung open to reveal Raj. He looked at his friends and stepped inside. Penny walked over and slide one arm into the crook of his elbow.

"I like a man who's right on time," she smiled. Penny glanced over at Sheldon. "Moon Pie, could you lock up for me when you guys leave? Raj and I have a date with some go-carts. Catch you guys later. " The duo headed down the stairs without a backward glance.

"Holy frak!" Howard turned to Leonard. " He has a key to her apartment! They really are dating!"

Leonard wanted to deny it, but the evidence was pretty compelling.

Sheldon walked back into 4A and sat down in his spot. He never even noticed the movie the guys turned on.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Penny and Raj are close. The others are starting to realize there is a separation amongst them.)_

* * *

Penny was already in the laundry room when Sheldon walked in. Her back was to him and she was listening to her ipod. He stood and watched her for a moment. She was swaying with the music in her ears and humming along. Something wasn't right. He felt upset. At her. How could she appear so cheerful when he was upset? He stomped over to the machines and started unloading his clothes. After several moments he finally turned to Penny. He had expected her to say hello. Maybe even ask what was wrong. Instead she was sitting on her dryer and reading a book.

He slammed the door shut on his washer and leaned his back against it. Penny looked over at the noise but only raised one eyebrow before turning her attention back to her reading. He pushed off the machine and walked closer. He leaned a bit to see the title of her book. "Cosmology and Particle Astrophysics" by Lars Bergstrom. Sheldon's eye widened.

"Penny, why are you reading a physics book?" He looked at her and saw a slight frown on her face. She set the book down and pulled out her earbuds.

"What did you say, Sheldon?" she asked

"I wanted to know why you are reading that," he replied with a slight edge to his voice. Penny's eyes narrowed at the tone. Her machine buzzed and she jumped down. She took her clothes out and began folding them.

"Raj loaned it to me," she said. "I was asking him about his work and although he was really good about explaining it to me, I was having a bit of difficulty understanding some aspects. So he though this might help me get a grip on it. It's pretty fascinating. "

Sheldon felt his eye twitch and tried to calm down. He could not understand why he was angered over Raj loaning Penny a book. He would have let her borrow his if she had asked. _But she didn't ask you, did she_, his mind taunted. _She hasn't asked you for anything in a very long time_. He thought back on the last couple of months. He was surprised to find that Penny was frequently absent from those memories. It wasn't like he had forgotten her, not with his eidetic memory. It was just that she was not there. In fact, he realized with a bit of shock, she had not been in his apartment in over 2 weeks.

"Penny," his voice was slightly more upset than he had intended, "are you angry at me?" She sighed softly. He watched her closely and was shocked by the sadness in her eyes. She folded a shirt and set it aside. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was never really mad, Sheldon. Hurt, yes. And confused. But I've come to realize it's just who you are. Who you all are." She turned and grabbed some more laundry and began folding it. "I thinks it's just life, sweetie. People drift apart occasionally. Don't get me wrong. I hope we will always be friends of a sort. But I'm not angry. I'm happy for you all. I am grateful for all the times we shared. Raj and I do miss you guys, but well, it's just the way things are. Change is a bit sad, you know?"

Sheldon tried to make sense of her words. It sounded like she was telling him she no longer wanted to be part of the group. He felt panic settle in his chest at that thought. Why would she leave him? He didn't understand at all. She is his friend. She cannot leave! He struggled to find the words to change her mind, but before he could, she finished her folding and picked up the basket. She turned and he reached out a hand toward her. Quickly she spun around and placed a quick kiss on his jaw.

"See you around, sweetie." Penny smiled too brightly and rushed out. Sheldon was left standing in the laundry room trying to quell the emotions surging through him. He replayed her words over and over in his mind. Finally he came to one conclusion. Raj was behind this, somehow. Raj was trying to isolate Penny from her friends. He turned to his machine and saw Penny's book. He would have to give it back to Raj on Monday. Along with a few choice words.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Sheldon now realizes that Penny is no longer a major part of his life. Can he change this or is it too late?)_

* * *

Leonard pulled into the space beside Howard. Sheldon climbed out of the car with a thunderous expression. Howard actually took a step back. He'd never seen Sheldon look like that. He turned to Leonard for an explanation and saw he was upset, too.

"Umm, what's up guys?" he stammered.

Leonard glanced at his roommate. "Raj is trying to make Penny stay away from us."

Howard goggled at them. "Wha..?" He shook his head and looked at Sheldon again. "Why would you think Raj would do that?"

Sheldon pulled a book from his messenger bag and showed it to Raj. "I spoke to Penny Saturday. She was reading his book. I realized that we have seen very little of her lately. I asked if she was upset and she gave me a speech about how sometimes friends stop being friends. And then she said that even though she and Raj would miss us, it was necessary."

Howard found it hard to believe Raj would do that. Then he thought back to the last month. He hated to admit it, but he really hadn't spoken to his friend very often. As a matter of fact, other than cafeteria lunches, he couldn't remember the last time they had spent together. He felt a spark of anger. Raj was supposed to be his best friend. How could he desert them all like that?

* * *

Raj was talking to Penny when they waked in. He almost turned the speaker off but decided that it would be rude. He waved them to seats and turned his attention back to her.

"…ere thinking we could hit that new bowling alley over on 6th street, but I just heard there is a midnight showing of Rocky Horror at that little theater near the mall. So what do you think? Rented shoes or lingerie?" Penny giggled loudly. "But you'll have to provide your own panty hose. You're not stretching out mine with your hairy ol' legs!"

Raj snorted with amusement. "I'm not going to Rocky Horror with you again. Last time you almost got into a fight with the woman dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter dressed as a woman."

Penny whined. "She kept hogging the stage!" A small giggle and then the sound of a door opening up. "Okay, off to work I go. I'll see you tomorrow for bowling, doll! Bye!"

Raj said his own goodbye and hung up the phone. He turned to his friends and was astonished to see anger. They glared at him for several seconds. He just watched them. He wondered what they wanted but he had already made the decision to let them come to him, he would not go to them.

Just when he was sure they intended to spend the day giving him dirty looks Sheldon tossed a book on the desk. Raj leaned over and picked it up.

"Why do you have this, Sheldon? I loaned it to Penny."

"I'd rather discuss why you are intent on isolating Penny from us," he replied in a steely voice.

Raj leaned his elbows on the desk. "Excuse me?"

Leonard popped up and started pacing the office. "Sheldon spoke with Penny Saturday. She gave this speech about how friends drift apart, and it's a normal thing, and she's going to miss us." He stopped and glared at his friend. "Penny rarely comes over any more. Neither do you. You are cutting us out and we want to know why!"


	7. Chapter 7

_(A confrontation between the guys. How will Sheldon, Howard and Leonard react when they realize they are the ones at fault?)_

* * *

Raj stared down at his blotter for several seconds. He couldn't believe they were trying to blame him! He had spent a lot of time quelling his temper lately. He felt it boil over now.

"Why?" he asked with deceptive calm. "You have the nerve to sit there and ask me why?" He looked up at them and they were astounded by the fire in his eyes.

Raj stood and swept his arms up in anger. He could not control his voice." Me?! I didn't cut you out! You did that all on your own! You cut us out! You dropped us like yesterday's news! You want to know why we don't come over anymore? Maybe because we weren't welcome! You left us out of everything! Everything became double date this, or triple date that. No longer was it just hanging out over a meal. No, it was couples only. You planned each night full of things for couples to do. You got girlfriends and suddenly Penny and I were expendable. How many nights did she and I show up at your apartment only to find you had all gone off somewhere and not bothered to tell us? How many times did you make plans and then ask if we minded it being a couples only thing? Don't come in here bitching because you got exactly what you wanted. "

Raj turned and marched over to the window. He tried counting slowly to calm himself. He was up to 38 when Howard spoke up.

"Raj, buddy. Why didn't you say anything? We had no idea you felt this way. We never meant to exclude you and Penny."

He spun around and raked his gaze over them. They looked shell shocked. He found he didn't care much. "Maybe you didn't. But the same can't be said of Priya and Amy. And the end result is the same. You have your lives and we have ours." Raj sighed sadly. "We don't hate you guys. We really do want you to be happy. But we refuse to sit on the sidelines waiting for you to include us in something. Penny is right. Friends drift apart. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Leonard opened his mouth to say something, but Raj just turned back to the window. After a moment, the three men slowly walked out. They made their way down to Leonard's office which was closest. Howard sat down in the armchair while Leonard leaned against the desk. Sheldon stood by the closed door.

"Is that true?" Sheldon asked softly. "Did we stop being their friends?"

Leonard shrugged. "I think maybe he's right. Looking back over the last few months, we didn't really include them in a lot of things."

Howard nodded. "Yeah. And I think he's right about the girls. Remember the day we went to Disneyland? Sheldon was going to knock on Penny's door and ask if she was interested in coming but Amy said she wouldn't want to spend Valentine's around happy couples?"

Leonard rubbed his eyes. "Or the time we suggested having Raj and Penny join us for that play? Priya said it was sold out and we couldn't get two more tickets."

Sheldon looked up sadly. "It hadn't been sold out. There were lots of seats available."

The guys all looked at each other guiltily. "He's right. We let them go. We ignored the way our girlfriends left them out."

Sheldon looked at each guy. "I miss Penny. I want Raj back, too." They both nodded. They had a lot to make up for.


	8. Chapter 8

_(The guys want to close the gulf between them and Penny and Raj. Can their friendships be fixed?)_

* * *

Penny pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley with a smile. She spotted her friends immediately. She leaned into the back to grab her bowling bag and reached for the door handle. Instead it swung open and a hand reached in for hers. She laughed at the courtly bow and smacked Wil on the shoulder. She turned to the smiling caramel blond beside them and grinned.

"How on earth do you deal with him?" she asked Anne while rolling her eyes. Anne laughed and slid Penny's arm through hers. They walked toward the doors and leaving Wil to bring up the rear.

"It's not so hard if you just tune out 65% of what he says and replace it with those Muah Muah sounds Charlie Brown's teacher made."

Wil gave an indignant gasp and flung an arm across his eyes. "Just what any man needs! Two beautiful women mocking him!"

Anne and Penny laughed loudly. "So where's Raj?" she asked.

Penny checked her phone and smiled. "He sent me a text about 20 minutes ago. He's running late but should be here in a few minutes." The women walked over to the counter and picked up their shoes while Wil grabbed some sodas and cheese fries. They were just settling in at one of the far lanes when Wil tapped Penny's leg.

"Company," he murmured. She looked around and saw an unexpected group 4 lanes away. Priya, Amy and Bernadette were tying their shoes and Howard, Sheldon and Leonard were staring at her. She raised one eyebrow at the disappointment on Sheldon's face as he looked at her companions. She turned back to her friends and saw the curiosity in Anne's eyes.

"I assume those are the guys you live beside," she whispered. Penny gave a quick nod. "The tall one doesn't seem very friendly."

Wil grinned fiendishly. "Sheldon isn't my biggest fan. In fact, he said something once about me ranking 6th on his enemies list." Wil turned and waved at the group sending Sheldon into spasms. He laughed softly. "Oh how fun it is to watch him try to stare me down."

Penny glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "He's not trying to stare you down. He's trying to use some star wars mind thingy to blow up your brain." Wil and Anne burst out laughing. Luckily Raj showed up just then and they turned their attention to the game.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Wil Wheaton? What are Penny and Raj thinking, hanging out with Sheldon's enemy?)_

* * *

Priya and Amy were not having a good time. For one, neither enjoyed bowling. For another, neither enjoyed Penny. Priya disliked having Leonard's old girlfriend around. The perky blond set her teeth on edge. Amy was very possessive. She knew her relationship with Sheldon was abnormal. She wanted more physical intimacy but he refused. She also knew that the neighbor across the hall had gotten much closer to him than she had so far been able to do. He had let Penny care for him while he was sick. He had spent many evenings alone with her in her apartment. It was all perfectly innocent, he assured her, but it did not sit well with Amy. Sheldon was her boyfriend, even if it was in name only. He should not spent countless hours alone with some other woman.

Bernadette was more ambivalent to the situation. She didn't know Penny very well, they rarely interacted at work. She had no reason to be jealous either since the few times Penny had been around, she and Howard had not done more than exchange hellos. But she could see that Leonard and Sheldon had been close to her and that they missed her company. Priya and Amy were her friends and it was her duty to stick by her friend's side.

The guys were stumped. The original plan was to "bump" into Raj and Penny and then ask them to join the group to make it even numbers. None of them expected their friends to have others with them. Especially not Wil Wheaton! Raj and Penny knew how Sheldon felt about Wheaton. Raj had been there when the man had conned Sheldon into losing the card tournament. The longer they bowled the more annoyed Sheldon got. Every time they heard laughter from the lane down from them, his eye twitched. Having the girls complain constantly only made things worse. Finally after only two games, the group gathered their things and left. Bernadette and Howard drove off to her place and the others piled into Leonard's car. It was a terse ride to Amy's home. She made Sheldon walk her up. When they reached her landing, she turned to him and lifted her face.

"Sheldon, we have now been in a relationship for 5 months. I think it is time we expanded the parameters of our relationship."

He looked at Amy with trepidation. "In what way?"

"I want you to kiss me." Amy watched the slight tick above his eye. She was pushing his boundaries, she knew. But if she waited on him to make a move, they would never get beyond hand holding.

Sheldon felt a coil of tension in his stomach. "Amy, while I enjoy your company I am not at this time comfortable making such a change. I do not desire the physical intimacy you have expressed interest in."

Amy could feel the little spark of jealousy growing. "Is it because of your neighbor?" She watched his eyes widen in shock. "I could not fail to notice the attention you paid to the party she was with tonight. It is quite disconcerting to have my escort spent more time watching another female than he does me."

Sheldon sighed softly. "While it may appear I paid excessive attention to another woman, it was not because of any emotion other than disappointment. Wil Wheaton is my enemy. To see my friends cavorting with him was not enjoyable."

Amy watched for a tell-tell tick and saw none. She was relieved. Sheldon had not been watching Penny, she thought. He had been keeping an eye on someone he loathed. She nodded. "Very well. I must insist though that you consider my proposal. While you may be unsure, I am not. I suggest we suspend this discussion for one week. We can talk about it more then."

Sheldon nodded, secretly relieved for the postponement. He walked back down to the car wondering how he was going to convince her their relationship did not need expanding. He was grateful she had not questioned his interest in Penny further. While what he said was true, he had carefully omitted that he had indeed been watching Penny. He missed her enormously.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Bowling was a disaster. What will Sheldon do now, especially in the face of Amy's demands?)_

* * *

Leonard could tell his girlfriend was angry. He knew it was going to take quite a bit of cajoling to make her happy. So he dropped Sheldon off at the apartment and he and Priya left for her place. No sense arguing in front of Sheldon. It just made him upset. That suited Sheldon just fine. He had no interest in listening to them fight, or make up. He was almost on the second floor when he heard the lobby door open and Penny humming. He turned and waited.

Her eyes were on her mail as she neared him. He cleared his throat when she got close. Penny jumped and dropped a few letters. He scooped them up before she could and started to walk up the stairs again. Penny fell in beside him and held out her hand. Sheldon reluctantly handed her the mail.

"Penny, why…" he trailed off uncertainly. She looked up at him patiently. He took a deep breath. "When did you start hanging out with Wheaton?"

Penny shrugged. "I waited on him at the Cheesecake Factory. His wife asked how we knew each other and I mentioned the bowling tournament. Turns out she loves to bowl. So a couple of days later, Wil showed up at work and said Anne wanted to know if I would like to join them for a game. I asked Raj to come along. A week or so later Anne invited me and Raj to a dinner party. We took them out to lunch. They are very nice people and fun to talk to. A few days ago Raj and I decided to go bowling again, so I called Anne and invited her and Wil along. If you gave him a chance, you would probably get along."

Sheldon snorted. "He cheated me out of two tournaments, Penny. He is NOT a nice guy."

Penny sighed. "Well that's your opinion. Goodnight." She moved to her door and was shocked to have him grab her arm. He immediately dropped it and shuffled back a step.

"Penny," he mumbled, "it has come to my attention that you no longer spend very much time with me. I was wondering if you would like to come over now for some tea or a movie." He glanced up at her and saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. It made him cringe to know it was him that put it there.

Penny leaned back into her door. "Sheldon, let me ask you a question. If Amy was here, would you still invite me over?"

He wanted to say yes. He knew he should say yes. He dropped his eyes to the floor. "I don't know," he whispered.

Penny closed her eyes for several seconds and willed away the tears threatening to form. "And that is why I have to say thank you for your invitation, but I must decline. Goodnight Sheldon." She went into her apartment and shut the door firmly.

Sheldon stood there for several minutes before he let himself into his own apartment. He almost wished Leonard and Priya were there. The silence was deafening.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Sheldon wants to bring Penny back into the fold.)_

* * *

The next two week proved difficult for Penny. Sheldon had begun to pop up whenever she came home from work. She knew he was making an effort to remain friends, but that just made it harder. A couple of times, Amy had seen him trying to talk to her and the obvious disapproval made Penny feel more unwelcome. She knew that Leonard was trying to incorporate Raj back into the group, also. So was Priya. Penny didn't begrudge him that. She was his sister and they had been his friends longer than they had been hers. But seeing less of Raj escalated her loneliness.

They still got together once a week for a movie or some activity, but Penny knew eventually he would be back in the group and she would not. She also knew it was eating at Raj. He was torn between family and friend. Penny was well aware of how much Raj loved his sister. She didn't want to come between them but also knew he felt loyalty to her for sticking by him. He didn't want to leave her all alone.

So it was a bit of a relief one afternoon, when she heard her name in the mall. She turned and saw someone she never thought to see again. Stephanie Barnett had dated Leonard for a while. Penny remembered she was a surgeon of some sort. She smiled as Stephanie walked over.

"Hi," Penny said. "Wow, long time huh?"

Stephanie smiled back. "I almost couldn't remember your name. We only met the once. I was just going to get an iced mocha. Want to join me?"

Penny nodded and they set off for the food court. They collected their drinks and a couple of utterly sinful large brownies. Penny watched the doctor closely wondering what had prompted the invitation. Stephanie smiled.

"You are wondering why I approached you, huh?" Penny nodded. Stephanie sighed. "It's stupid, I know, but see I still haven't gotten over Leonard and when I saw you, I figured I would well, ask about him."

Penny watched the blush spread over Stephanie's cheeks. She took a bite of her brownie and considered her words carefully. "I wish I could help you, but I don't really have much to tell you. The guys don't really spend much time with me." Penny felt a lump in her throat as she spoke. "They all have girlfriends now, well except Raj, but his sister is part of the group now, and I … sorta, got pushed out a bit.'

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "So, I can't really tell you much. But I guess they are all happy. As far as I know." She looked up at her companion and saw understanding and sympathy. Stephanie leaned over and patted her hand.

"It must be rough for you," she said softly. "Especially with you being in love with him."

Penny's eyes widened. "Oh no! I don't love Leonard. Like he said before, we were only friends. We tried to date but it didn't work, I promise."

Stephanie shook her head. "No. I'm not stupid. I mean Sheldon. You love him, right? I saw it from the beginning. That's why I wasn't too upset when you came over so much. I knew it wasn't Leonard you sought out."

Penny felt tears begin to pour down her face. Instantly Stephanie was beside her with a hug. She had only ever admitted it to one person, Raj. And even then she had never used the word love. Only like, attraction, want. But now she found herself sobbing on the shoulder of a woman she barely knew, pouring out her heart. It felt good to speak it out loud. It didn't diminish the pain, but it helped to have someone else see it and share it. Stephanie loved Leonard. She knew heartache.

Some friendships develop over years of shared experiences. Some blossom from close proximity. And some rise from shared pain and the need for understanding and comfort. Penny had never had much in the way of female friends before. But they formed a bond right then that would last the rest of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Sheldon misses Penny. Penny misses Sheldon. What stands between them?)_

* * *

Sheldon was annoyed. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. Amy was still pushing for more intimacy. Penny still avoided them. Raj was coming over occasionally, but it was Penny he missed most. Every invitation he made was turned down. He debated having Raj ask her to join them. The thought of Raj and Penny making up a fourth couple was distressing though. He didn't understand why. It would be the obvious solution, so why did he hesitate to suggest it? After all Penny and Raj were still hanging out together. Just yesterday he had heard Raj telling Howard about him and Penny going to an art exhibit to see Stuart's latest painting. His mind flashed to the night at that odious club when he had watched them dance together. No, he could not ask Raj.

Leonard and Priya were on the couch cuddling and he sat at his desk, pretending to work. In reality he was carefully listening. He knew Penny did her laundry on Sundays now. He was waiting for the sound of her door opening to go down to the basement. He was going to corner her and insist she join them for dinner some night soon. He would extract a promise and hold her to it. It was just a matter of exposure, he was sure. Once their girlfriends spent some time with Penny, they would get over their dislike. After all if he could enjoy the company of someone so different than himself, they could.

Soon enough he heard the door open across the hall. He gathered up some letters he had purposely forgotten to mail and headed for the door. No one asked where he was going though, deeming the subterfuge unnecessary. She was just turning the corner on the steps below, so he hurried to catch up.

"Hello, Penny." He smiled. "How are you?"

Penny nodded a greeting. "Fine, Sheldon. And you?"

He held out the mail. "Leonard did not remind me to mail these earlier. Are you on your way to do laundry?"

She hitched the basket up a bit. "Yep." She popped the P and sped up a tiny bit. Sheldon frowned, and kept pace.

"How was work?" he asked. Suddenly Penny stopped and turned to him.

"What are you up to, Sheldon?" she asked in a hard voice. "You've never forgotten to mail a letter in your life."

Sheldon sighed and fidgeted. "I miss your company," he said softly. He looked up at her and straightened up. "You are supposed to be my friend. I am supposed to be yours. I am sorry for neglecting that friendship. I want you to join us for dinner."

Penny turned and headed back down the stairs. "No." Sheldon hurried and put his hand on her elbow to stop her.

"What do you mean?"

Penny shook him off and continued past the table in the lobby into the basement. She tried to ignore him as he stepped inside the room.

"Penny, I would like an answer." Sheldon was agitated. This was not going as planned. "Why won't you share dinner with us?"

Penny spun around. He was startled by the tears in her eyes. "I don't want to Sheldon. I don't want to try to force down a meal while Priya and Amy glare at me. I don't want to sit through dinner in a room of people who do not care spit about me. If that was my idea of fun, I'd go home to my family."

Sheldon stepped closer. "I care, Penny. And I think that if Priya and Amy spent time with you, they would get used to you." He cringed at Penny's harsh laugh.

After a moment she calmed down. She picked her basket back up and headed for the door. She would do her laundry some other time. "I'm glad you think you care, Sheldon. I still have no interest in coming over." Then she hurried away.

Sheldon stood there for a long time thinking about her words.

"_I'm glad you think you care." _Not, "_I'm glad you care."_ She had said _"I'm glad you **think** you care." _

Penny did not believe he cared, he realized. He was lost. Why did she think that? How could he convince her? And most of all, why did it make his stomach hurt to know she felt that way?


	13. Chapter 13

_(Penny refuses Sheldon's attempts at renewing their friendship.)_

* * *

It was a complete accident running into each other. Penny and Stephanie were looking forward to seeing this movie again. Stephanie was a Chris Evans fan, but Penny was falling hard for Tom Hiddleston. That man was beyond yummy and if he just happened to remind her of another tall, thin, dark haired man, well so be it. The girls grabbed popcorn and sodas and rushed to find center seats so they didn't miss a second of screen time for their crushes. Soon the lights began to dim. The trailers were just beginning to start when they heard a low argument behind them.

"I told you we were going to be late!" a soft voice complained.

"I am sorry, Sheldon," came Howard's voice filled with frustration.

Penny scrunched down in her seat a bit. The voices settled in behind the girls.

"Let us just sit and watch this movie, so we can go to dinner, Sheldon," Priya said crossly.

"Amy and Priya, the trailers have begun. Please refrain from speaking."

Stephanie and Penny exchanged looks of unease. They could only hope the group left before they were noticed.

Before the opening sequence had even begun, he recognized her. There was no mistaking her blond locks. He cast a sideways glance at Amy, but her attention was on Priya. The women were not interested in the movie and had begun quietly chatting. He turned his eyes back to Penny. She was watching the screen avidly. So was her companion, Dr. Barnett. Sheldon frowned. Why were they here together? They were not friends. But it was obvious they had come here together. They would exchange grins during certain parts of the movie. When Loki had appeared, the doctor had leaned over and admonished Penny to quit drooling. Not that she was, as far as he could tell. And when the scene had cut to Captain America at the gym, Penny had nudged the doctor and grinned widely. He had seen this movie 4 times already, and watching Penny watch it was fast becoming his favorite showing. She was animated. She would wiggle in her seat, gasp, and occasionally cheer. He noticed she never cheered when others did though. Her cheers seemed to be reserved for when Loki was doing something. She almost jumped up and cheered when he escaped the glass room. She hissed at Thor during the rooftop fight. And she muttered threats of violence against the Hulk when he slammed the trickster around. He found himself stifling grins at her behavior. Behavior he normally would have hated. But from her it was…cute.

Sheldon stilled. He thought Penny was cute. Since when? How had that happened. Sure he could acknowledge that she was aesthetically appealing, but cute? Sheldon stared at her closely. He was attracted to her, he realized with shock. She appealed to him. Suddenly he was floundering. What should he do? How could he deal with this situation?

Before he knew it the credits were rolling and the lights were rising. He knew the exact moment the girls realized Penny was in front of them. Suddenly Amy was leaning on his arm, alarmingly close. Priya was grinding her teeth. Leonard looked stunned to see the two women. Penny and Stephanie meanwhile had gotten wrapped up in the movie and forgotten about the couples behind them. They were giggling like crazy as they stood and began walking up the aisle to leave. Sheldon stood, despite Amy clinging to him and turned.

"Hello Penny and Stephanie." The two looked back at him worriedly. He stepped out into the aisle, practically dragging Amy with him. He saw Priya and Leonard watching carefully.

"Hello Sheldon," Stephanie said carefully. Penny nodded her greeting. "How are you?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I am well. Did you both enjoy the movie?"

They both nodded and grinned. "Yeah, it's the 3rd time we've been and it just keeps getting better and better," the doctor answered.

Sheldon was surprised. Penny had liked Iron Man, but had shown little interest in most other comic characters. "Really? What brings you back?" In unison the girls answered.

"Captain America," Stephanie said.

"Loki" Penny replied.

The two women started giggling together. He felt his stomach tighten again. After a moment their laughter subsided. "Well," Penny began, "we're off to grab a bite to eat. Have fun, guys."

Sheldon ignored the tug on his arm. "So are we. Maybe we should dine together."

For a moment Penny looked angry. He almost flinched, but he stopped it. He would not give up. Stephanie darted a glance at Leonard, and then turned to Penny. Penny sighed at the plea in her friend's eyes. This is a mistake, she thought to herself. She caught the angry looks on Amy and Priya's faces. Then she saw the small hope in Leonard's as he stared at Stephanie. Slowly she shrugged her shoulders. Sheldon and Stephanie both felt relief. And that was the moment when a good evening turned into a hellish night.

* * *

**I admit it. I have a deeply embedded love for Loki. Ever since the Acts of Vengeance comic book run, the trickster has held a special place in my heart. Tom Hiddleston is smokin' hot and a good actor, but it's the character I adore. **


	14. Chapter 14

_(Penny and Stephanie agree to join the others for a meal. What will happen next?)_

The group was shown to a table which didn't go smoothly. Penny and Stephanie sat down. None of the girls wanted their boyfriends sitting beside them so the couples ended up splitting up. Sheldon, Leonard and Howard ended up sitting in a lump together. Of course the girls weren't exactly happy sitting beside Penny and Stephanie either. Amy and Priya tried to direct the conversation so as to exclude Penny and Stephanie. Talking about previous couple activities. Discussing things the couple could do soon. That sort of thing. Penny and Stephanie sat in silence until the meal arrived. Then everyone ate in silence.

Penny was getting more and more pissed by the moment. After 20 minutes she set down her fork. She looked at Stephanie who sighed and nodded. They both stood up and gathered their purses. Penny dug out a twenty and set it on the table. "Thanks for the lovely meal but we have to be going now."

Sheldon started to protest but Amy grabbed his hand. She smiled insincerely at the two women. "Have a good evening. This was ...fun."

Sheldon watched as Penny and Stephanie walked with quiet dignity out of the restaurant. He wanted to go after them and apologize, but he also hated confrontation. And there would definitely be confrontation with Amy if he did that. All he could do was watch his friend leave, spine stiff with hurt.

* * *

They barely made it to the car before Penny was in tears.

"Wow," said Stephanie. "Is that what you have to deal with now?"

Penny nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You know, I never would have believed that Sheldon would let someone run all over him. But I guess for Amy he's willing to do just about anything."

Penny started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. "Pizza and wine?" she asked.

Stephanie nodded and calling in a pick up order. Nothing like comfort food and wine to get a girl's mind off a guy.

* * *

It was 3 days before he saw her again. Once again he had to resort to stalking. He sat and listened for her footsteps. Luckily he was alone so no one was there to question why he was staring at the door so intently. Amy was upset with him for inviting the women to join them. Priya was even more upset after she found out both women had dated Leonard. Leonard was upset because he was in trouble with Priya. The only ones not mad were Raj, Howard and Bernadette. And they were having dinner with Priya and Leonard.

It was after 6 when he finally heard her on the stairs. He hurried over and entered the hall just as she reached the landing. Penny sighed when she saw him. He wasn't about to back down though. Sheldon Cooper did not quit.

"Penny, I would like for you to come over. I feel it is imperative we talk."

Penny ran a hand through her hair. "Sheldon, I'm tired. I'm tired of all of this. Why are you doing this?"

He looked at the floor. "We are friends."

Penny shook her head. "No, we aren't. We haven't been friends in a while now."

"Then what are we?" he asked. "If we aren't friends, then what are we?"

"Neighbors," Penny said sadly. "We are neighbors, Sheldon. But only until my lease is up. Then I am moving. I don't like it here anymore."

Sheldon felt panicked. She couldn't move! "I don't accept that!"

Penny shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you accept it. It doesn't concern you."

Sheldon felt anger boil up inside him. His mom had always said he had his daddy's temper and now it broke out. "I don't want you to move. I don't want to be just neighbors!"

Penny threw her hands in the air. "Then what do you want Sheldon? Do you even know?!"

He didn't think about it. He didn't debate with himself. He just acted. He was on her in a flash. Suddenly she was in his arms and his lips crushed hers. He could feel her heart pounding through their clothes. Long suppressed urges guided him. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth and he heard her moan. His hands dug into her upper arms. He walked her back until she was pressed against the elevator doors. One of his hands snaked down to pull her hips close so he could press into the center of her body. He felt one of her hands slide around him while the other threaded through his hair.

He was sliding the other hand under her shirt when she suddenly pushed at him. She struggled to place space between them. He stepped back, and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and dilated. Her hair was mused and her lips were swollen and red. He suspected he was in a similar state. They were both breathing heavily. He started to reach for her again, but stopped when she cringed away. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"No!" She moved further away, sliding closer to the stairs. "You shouldn't have done that. _WE_ shouldn't have done that."

Sheldon took a step closer. She flinched and moved closer to the stairs again. "Penny," he began, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Penny shook her head. "No. I don't want any excuses. No explanations. I don't ever want to talk about this again." Then she was gone. She flew down the stairs leaving him to stare after her with regret, desire and pain.


	15. Chapter 15

_(An unintentional, and unexpected attraction flares up in Sheldon.)_

She was all cried out by the time she got to Raj's place. She knocked wearily on the door. She started to talk but stopped short when she saw Priya standing there. She floundered for a moment. "Umm, is Raj in?"

Priya just looked at her for several seconds before shutting the door. "Who was that," Leonard asked casually?

Priya shrugged. "Solicitors." No one said anything more about it.

* * *

Penny walked back to her car and leaned her head on the steering wheel. Stephanie was at a conference. Her friend Kasey lived with her boyfriend. Gina was working. She ran down the list of friend's quickly. Most she couldn't confide in. Then it hit her. Someone who knew a bit about Sheldon, and she could trust. She dug out her phone and dialed.

"Hey. Are you busy?" She bit her bottom lip and felt tears fill her eyes again. "I know this sounds weird, but can I come over? I really need some advice."

* * *

Sheldon stared at is computer. He had been trying to work out a formula to fix what had happened earlier. He closed his eyes as he suddenly remembered the taste of Penny's lips. He hadn't intended to kiss her. Or any of the other …stuff. But he found he didn't really regret it either. It had felt good, it felt right. He glanced at the clock. 2am. She had not come home. He wondered if she was at Dr. Barnett's. He didn't really know any of her other friends. He also wondered if she was with a guy. He clenched his hands at the thought. He was fast coming to the realization that he cared a great deal for Penny. More than a friend, even a best friend, should.

He heard the soft click of a door opening and he jumped up and rushed out into the hall. He frowned when he saw her door standing open. Tentatively he stepped inside. The only light came from her bedroom. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hello, Sheldon."

He blinked several times but the image stayed the same. Wil Wheaton was standing beside Penny's dresser with a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked. He was confused. This made no sense. He was having a nightmare he decided.

Wil just looked at him calmly. "Penny needs a few things, and I volunteered to come get them while she and Anne talk. She's pretty upset right now, and didn't want to come back to her apartment. So, she is staying at my house until she feels better."

Sheldon tried to muster up the hate he had for Wheaton, but he was too tired. He slumped against the door jab. "She hates me," he whispered.

Wil watched him for a few minutes. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Does it matter if she does?" He watched closely at Sheldon's reaction. "Let me ask you something, Sheldon. Why would it matter to you? From what I gathered from her, you stopped being her friend a long time ago. Now suddenly, you seem to be trying to have your cake and eat it too. You tell Penny you want to be friends, but yet you keep trying to put her in a position where your girlfriend, who hates Penny, can make her feel bad whenever they are around each other. Friends are supposed to support and help one another. Not set them up for ridicule and embarrassment."

Sheldon slumped down onto the floor. "I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted us to be close again. I miss her. She's my friend."

"Are you sure you're hers?" Wil asked. "She didn't give Anne and I all the details of what happened tonight to make her so upset, and although we don't really know her as well as you, even we can see she is falling apart. She's got a lot of hurt inside her right now, Sheldon. Whatever this is between you, it's only causing her pain. If you can't stop hurting her, maybe you should start avoiding her."

Wil picked up the clothes he had gathered and walked out the door. Sheldon was still sitting there in the morning when Leonard got home.


	16. Chapter 16

_(Penny ran off after an intense kiss from Sheldon. Sheldon faces the realization that he cares more for Penny than he thought.)_

* * *

On Tuesday he overheard Raj telling Howard that Penny wasn't returning any calls.

On Thursday, Bernadette suggested the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. When Amy started to object, she reassured her that Penny wasn't there. She had requested a few days off.

On Sunday, the guys came back from paintball to see a strange woman in Penny's doorway. She was paying for a pizza delivery. Leonard said hello and introduced them. Sheldon felt faint when the woman, Gina, told them she was sub-letting from Penny.

On Monday, Howard told them that Bernadette had told him Penny had quit her job. No notice, no explanation. Just walked in Saturday night, handed over the uniform and told the manager to send her paycheck to Omaha.

Sheldon left work and went home. He was sitting in his spot when the guys came in. They eyed him warily, especially Leonard.

"Sheldon, are you sick?" They all immediately backed toward the door a bit.

"It's my fault," he said softly. They looked at each other in confusion. He looked up from the photo of the 5 of them he was holding. "She is gone and it's my fault. I made her leave."

Leonard sighed with understanding. "No, you didn't. Howard and I treated her badly too."

Howard nodded. "And besides, we don't know that's why she left. It could be anything."

"I kissed her." Leonard and Howard gawked at him, but Raj looked mad. "That's the last time she was here. She left because of me."

Raj's voice was deadly calm. "You are a bastard." The three men gaped at him in surprise. Raj was furious. "What about Amy, Sheldon?" Raj stepped closer, hands clenched beside him. "You have a girlfriend, and you are kissing Penny. How could you use Penny that way?"

Sheldon stood up quickly. "I didn't plan on it! It …we were….she said she wasn't happy, I was upset… and things just happened!"

"Of course she wasn't happy!" Raj yelled. "She's in love with you! You ignore her for months, and she still loved you! She gave you up because she loved you! She let you cut her out of your life so you would be happy! She stayed away to keep _your _girlfriend content. She watched you move further and further away from her, and she did it because she loved you. Then, just when she was able to make peace with losing you from her life, you start messing with her emotions again!" Raj looked at Sheldon with something close to contempt. "You have hurt my friend more than once now. Do you have any idea how many evenings I held her hand while she cried? Any idea how much her heart broke over you?"

Sheldon eyes filled with tears as he said to Raj. "I didn't know."

"Do you love her?" They all jumped at Amy's question. No one had noticed her in the doorway.

Sheldon cringed from the coldness in her eyes. Slowly he nodded. "I didn't realize it until today. But I do." After a moment he stood up straight. "I am sorry Amy. I must terminate our relationship agreement. Not only have I broken the contract by kissing another woman, but I find myself in love with her also."

Amy was surprised by the resignation she felt. She had anticipated anger or pain. Instead she only felt sad. She had always suspected this. She looked at Sheldon for a moment. Then she turned and walked away.

After a couple of minutes, Raj began to move toward the door. He was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Help me," Sheldon asked softly. Raj looked back at him. "Please. Help me find her and make this right?"

Raj looked at him solemnly. "I don't know if I can." Then he left, too. Sheldon sat back down. He didn't even notice when Howard and Leonard left.


	17. Chapter 17

_(Penny moved out. Sheldon realizes he is in love with her. Can he find her and make amends?)_

* * *

She smiled as she looked out over the flower beds. She had worked hard to get them into shape. The roses would bloom next year, a pearly white to compliment the freshly painted house. Penny dusted wood chips off her hands and stood up. It was getting late, and her stomach was starting to grumble at her. She walked into the small house and headed for the shower. After a quick dinner of frozen pizza, she settled onto the sofa and pulled up her email. She was glad to see one from her mom, one from Stephanie, and one from Raj. Everything else was junk. Her mom informed her that she was mailing the last of the paperwork for her house and then caught her up on the goings on of her sister and brother. Stephanie was in raptures over Leonard's break up with Priya and how he had called her up just to say hello. Penny sent her one back encouraging her to go for it. She sighed as she hit send.

It had been 4 months since she left. At first she had camped out on Wil and Anne's couch. But soon her Nebraska spirit kicked in and she had made the decision to move. First she called her parents and asked if her Nana's house was still empty. Then she had scoured the want ads for Kearney, Nebraska. One in particular had caught her eye. A bartender/waitress position for Thunderhead Brewery. She called them up immediately. She explained to the manager that she was in California, about to take possession of her grandmother's house and was looking for work. They talked over the phone and Penny asked her about coming in to talk soon. She drove down immediately. It took a full day to get there, but the moment she walked into the brewery, she fell in love. Luckily the manager liked her spunk, as she called it. She said anyone willing to spend a full day driving just for an interview deserved a job.

So, she went back to Pasadena, packed her stuff while the guys were away and sublet to her friend Gina. The house had been empty for a few years, but only needed some cleaning to make it habitable. It was right on the edge of town, and her neighbors were pleasant. Her job was fun and the people she worked with were nice. She didn't miss California at all. Except Sheldon, and she determinedly kept him pushed to the back of her mind. She opened Raj's email and smiled. It was full of amusing anecdotes about work and Halo night. He told her about the break up between Priya and Leonard. Bernadette and Howard had gotten engaged. Then he dropped a bomb on her. Sheldon had resigned from his position at the college. He had been offered a position as head of a Physics department elsewhere and took it. Raj didn't now where for sure, Sheldon had been surprisingly tight lipped about it.

Penny closed down her laptop and walked out onto her porch. She loved sitting on the stoop while drinking her coffee. It was relaxing, and tonight she needed that peace of mind. So he had left California. She wondered if she would ever hear anything more about him. She brushed away the silent tears that fell. This was a good thing, she thought to herself. He was the only thing that really tied her to her old life. Now that was gone.

She remembered those kisses in the hall. If only he had meant them. She knew he had just been trying to find a way to keep her there. He hated change so much, he had kissed her to make her want to stay. She knew he had always thought her a slut. He had brought up her promiscuity often enough. After a while, she stood and walked back inside. She locked up tight and went to bed.

* * *

He watched from the shadow of the park as she re-entered her house. It was a pleasant little southern cottage style house. He watched a light come on near the back . He had wanted to rush across the street when she came out onto the porch. It had taken him four months to find her. It was only once her dad had transferred the deed over into her name that the paper trail started. From there, he had found her place of employment. She was using her middle name for business purposes. P. Renee Queen. It felt strange on his tongue. No, she was still Penny to him.

He walked back up the street to the boarding house he was staying in. He would see her the next day. He just hoped she would listen to him.


	18. Chapter 18

_(Sheldon has followed Penny to Nebraska. Is there a fresh start waiting for them?)_

* * *

She was laughing at a story one of the regulars was telling when she felt someone staring at her. That in itself wasn't unusual, but the way her spine tingled was. She turned and scanned the room. It wasn't until her second circuit around the bar that she saw him. He was sitting in a booth against the back wall just watching her. Before she could react, the waitress, Mindy, walked up.

"Umm, listen there's this guy…" she began in a low voice.

Penny held up a hand. "Let me guess. He said only I'm allowed to wait on him." Mindy nodded worriedly.

"Should I call Gary?" she asked quietly. Gary was a regular who also helped out as peace keeper for rowdies. Penny shook her head and caught the cook's eye. She mouthed the word break and he nodded.

"I'll deal with Sheldon," she reassured Mindy. "He's a, well, sort of friend." Mindy sighed in relief and went about her business. Penny walked over and slid into the booth opposite Sheldon. She looked at him closely. He was a bit thinner. A bit paler.

"Hello, Sheldon. I have to say, I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

He smiled slightly. "I live here now," he said. He watched Penny's eyed widen in shock. "I've recently taken over the position as head of the physics department at UNK."

She was silent for several minutes. He watched her closely but her face was expressionless. "Why?" she asked finally.

Sheldon squirmed in his seat slightly. "The job was available." He dropped his eyes to the table. "Besides, I knew you were here. As my friend, I thought it might be nice if we lived closer."

She sighed softly and stood up. "I have to get back to work, Sheldon. Bye." As she turned to go, he grabbed her hand lightly.

"Penny," his voice was soft, sort of wounded. "I would like us to get together to talk. Please?" He grabbed a napkin and wrote on it quickly. "I am staying at the Twin Sisters boarding house until I find more permanent lodgings. Please, will you call me? Or allow me to call you?"

He was sure she was going to refuse when she didn't take it. His shoulders slumped and he started to crumble the napkin. She reached out and pulled it from his hand. "It will have to be after 8 tonight. I have plans this afternoon when I get off work." Sheldon nodded quickly. As she turned to go, he stood and watched her walk back to the bar, then he left the building.

* * *

She threw her weary body down on the couch with a groan. She was a mass of aches, pains, and finger paints. Slowly she rolled over onto her back. She toed her shoes off and heard them thump onto the floor. Ahhhhh! She wiggled her toes with pleasure. She was so happy to be off her feet. She looked to the coffee table for the remote to her stereo and saw the napkin laying there. She bit her lip and checked the clock. 9:03. Penny sighed and dug her phone out of her back pocket. She dialed the number he had given her. It only rang once before she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sheldon," she replied.

"Hello Penny," he said kindly. "Thank you for calling."

She shifted and tried to get comfortable. "I said I would. So, what shall we talk about? Do you like your new job?"

"I would rather discuss something else." He cleared his throat softly. "I would be partial to us re-entering our friendship paradigm. I did not benefit from having you fade away from my social circle. I was dismayed by your abrupt desertion of Pasadena. I realize I displeased you a great deal and would like to make amends for that."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Sheldon, I've been away from you for 4 months. I put away my Sheldon-ese translator a long time ago. And I'm too tired right now to try and decode you."

"I missed you Penny," he said quietly. "I want to be friends again."

"I don't know," she murmured. "Things were pretty bad, Sheldon." They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Have lunch with me," he suggested.

"I have to work the early shift."

"Then have dinner with me," he said.

"I have plans." She bit her lip to give her focus.

"Oh." He sounded so hurt. She sighed softly.

"You can come with me if you want. I have softball practice at 6pm." She wasn't sure she should have suggested it. He had sounded so lonely. She still loved him, and couldn't bear to hear him sound that way.

She could almost hear him smile. "I would like that," he replied.

"Okay," she said. "I'll pick you up at 5:30. It's supposed to be chilly, so wear a jacket."

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Sheldon." She hung up and moved off the couch. She made her way to the shower and wondered if she was just setting herself up for a fall.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Sheldon begins to work himself back into Penny's life. )_

* * *

Slowly they settled into a pattern. He would come in for lunch if she worked the weekend or they would meet for lunch when she didn't. During the week he would come over for dinner on Thursdays. He joined her every Tuesday for softball practice where she volunteered as assistant coach. Sheldon was surprised by how much volunteering she did in the community. When he had said so, Penny had laughed. She said it had helped her stay sane. A replacement for drinking herself numb. Children's ward once a month, softball every week and every other week she was at the high school helping the drama club run lines or put up sets. He usually joined her for that also. She called him most nights and they would talk for a few minutes to an hour. He was settling into his new job easily. He was enjoying the challenge of updating the department. He still worked on his theories, but mostly in his rooms at the boarding house. It kept him occupied while he waited for her to call.

He laughed when he thought of how his old friends and colleagues would be shocked at his new life. He still loved physics, and string theory, but now they were no longer the sole focus of his life. He no longer made Penny fit into his life and schedules. Now he tried to fit himself into hers.

* * *

He was surprised by a knock on his door. In the three months he had lived here, no one had ever visited. He peered out the peep-hole and gaped. Quickly he opened the door. Penny smiled ruefully. She held a large pizza box and some sodas.

"Surprise," she said with a smile. Sheldon hurriedly took the box and carried it into the small kitchenette.

"Penny!" He gave her a warm smile. "This is a pleasant surprise. I thought you were volunteering at the children's ward again."

She shrugged. "Outbreak of chicken pox. No visitors tonight."

He gave a breathy laugh. "So I rate higher than a virus?"

She laughed. "Only when you factor in pizza." He gave her a mock glare and she smiled. She sat down on a chair and looked around. The rooms were neat and tidy. Pure Sheldon. She bit her bottom lip a little. "Actually I have a real reason for coming here."

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he handed her a plate. "And what would that reason be?"

She set the plate down and took a deep breath. "You were telling me the other day about how much difficulty you were having finding a real apartment." He nodded in confusion. "Well, I have a proposal for you. I have a spare bedroom. Two spares actually. If you wanted, you could have them. One is kind of small, but it might make an okay office if you put in a desk and some bookcases."

"Penny," he began in wonder, "are you offering to let me live with you. As your room mate?"

She shook her head. "As my friend, Sheldon. I know you don't like staying here, and I have plenty of space. There is one full bathroom, a half bath connected to the laundry room, and plenty of storage. The house is mine, so you wouldn't have to pay rent. We could split the electric, water and internet if it makes you feel better, but you don't have to. Plus, it's closer to the college so you wouldn't have to walk as far. I could even drive you if I'm not working. I rarely even go upstairs, so you'd pretty much have it to yourself." She picked up her plate and snagged a slice of pizza. "Think about it. You can let me know some other time."

* * *

He lay wide awake in his bed long after she had gone. He couldn't believe she had offered him a spot in her home. Sure, it was only as a friend, for now, but it would put them in each others company each and every day. This was going to help him move along his plans much faster. He was sure he loved her, and he was almost sure she still loved him. She just needed to know he was not the same guy who once callously threw away her friendship. He smiled widely. Who would ever have thought Sheldon Cooper Ph.D. would not only welcome change, but actively seek it out.


	20. Chapter 20

_(Sheldon takes Penny up on her offer)_

* * *

Moving Sheldon into the house was frustrating and hilarious. Whatever changes he had made, he was still Sheldon. Which meant everything had to be packed just so. A couple of his students showed up to help and Sheldon almost fainted when one began to toss boxes into the back of his truck. No, the kid literally _tossed_ boxes into the bed. Penny had to send Sheldon upstairs to recover while she explained to the kids they were not only in danger of failing, but of turning their professor into a super villain.

Penny walked back up to Sheldon's rooms and found him carefully wrapping newspaper around his Batman cookie jar. He was still twitching a bit. She smiled softly and walked over . Sheldon looked over at her and she slipped her arm around his waist in a half-hug. She was surprised when he turned and hugged her fully.

"You okay, Moon Pie?"

Sheldon closed his eyes. This was the first time since they renewed their friendship that she had called him by anything other than his name. He had missed hearing "sweetie" and "hon" more than he would have thought possible. He had even missed her calling him Moon Pie.

"Yes. It was just a surprise." He wasn't sure if he meant the boxes or the hug. Sheldon breathed in the peach scent on her skin and sighed. A soft giggle from the door made him blush and then glare at his students. Penny laughed and pulled away. She patted his arm and moved across the room to finish packing the items from his desk.

* * *

He spent the first night on her couch since he needed to purchase a bed. It was a large sectional, and surprisingly comfortable. He woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and cinnamon. Sheldon peeked around the corner and found Penny in front of the stove. He watched her bopping along to Conway Twitty's Tight Fittn' Jeans with a small smile. After a moment he cleared his throat and she jumped. Penny glared at him over her shoulder.

"I'm putting a bell on you," she groused. "Have a seat. The oatmeal is almost ready." She placed cinnamon toast and bacon on the table and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard. "Juice or milk," she asked.

"Juice, please," he answered. "You remembered it was oatmeal day?"

Penny shrugged. "I may not have a super memory, but some things are kind of hard to forget. Having you chuck out my French toast is one of them."

Sheldon cringed slightly. "That was wrong of me," he said softly.

Penny patted his shoulder with a smile. "It's who you are, sweetie. I got used to it."

Sheldon grabbed her wrist before she could move away. "Penny, there are many things I regret when it comes to you. I never treated you the way you deserved. For that I am deeply ashamed. I should have been a better friend to you."

Penny sniffled and kissed his cheek. She pulled a pack of wipes from her pocket and handed him one to wipe his cheek with. "Thank you, Sheldon. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

She turned to serve up the oatmeal and Sheldon wadded up the wipe. He didn't bother using it.

* * *

Penny had taken the day off, so they drove around town getting the things Sheldon needed. A bed and matching dresser would be delivered that afternoon. They found adequate bookshelves at the K-Mart store along with curtains that weren't so feminine. Sheldon also insisted on replacing her TV. Hers was okay, he said, if you didn't mind not actually seeing anything. Penny rolled her eyes and told him a 32" screen was more than sufficient. Sheldon bought a 50" HDTV.

Usually it was their night to eat together, but since she had missed her night at the hospital because of chicken pox, Penny was going that night. Sheldon shocked them both by asking to go with her. On the drive over, Penny tried to prepare him.

"Sheldon, some of the children have been there a long time. Drake and Brayden in particular have been on the ward for over 6 months. So, they get really excited to see new people. Please don't flinch when they touch you. They're very sensitive about rejection. One little girl, Macy, was in a fire. She hates being stared at, even for a moment. Oh, and Olivia bruises easily. Her cancer is pretty severe and the treatments have left her very tender. Hannah has.."

"Penny." Sheldon interrupted. "I cannot promise not to make a mistake. But I really want to do this with you. It is obvious these children mean a lot to you. I will do my best not to embarrass you."

Penny pulled into a spot and turned to him with surprise. "Sheldon, I'm not worried you will embarrass me. I just want you to be comfortable. You don't like hospitals and you don't really spend much time with kids. I don't want you to end up freaked out. These kids are very affectionate and need a lot of love and care. I don't want you upset."

Sheldon knew in that moment that Penny still loved him. She was trying to watch out for him. To protect him. He wanted to pull her close and tell her he loved her, but he knew this wasn't the time or place. He finally nodded shyly and got out of the car.

* * *

Penny watched Sheldon tuck the covers in around Olivia and hand her the gray and white stuffed cat she loved. She yawned and blew him a breathy kiss before drifting off to sleep. He nodded to her parents before turning toward the door. Penny held out his windbreaker and fell into step beside him as they headed for the main desk. They turned in their visitor badges and said goodnight to the nurses.

"How do you do it?" he asked as they walked to the car.

Penny looked up at him and smiled. "I like the kids."

Sheldon shook his head and paused by the car door. "I mean all of it. You volunteer many nights at one thing or another. The nights you aren't volunteering, you are working. I've been here 3 months now. You haven't had a single date, or gone dancing or anything. How did you change so much, yet stay so much the same?"

Penny leaned against the hood of the car. "At first it was Grace's suggestion to volunteer for the sports teams. She thought it would help me get a foot in the door with the community. Make a few friends. It took three weeks to figure out I felt better after a few hours doing that than I ever did partying. I was accomplishing something. Not just for myself, either. I was helping someone else. A few weeks after I started that, one of the girls on the team had a little brother who fell from a tree and broke several bones. He was in the children's ward for a few days and I took the team to visit."

Penny laid her coat down and scooted up onto the hood. "I met Olivia that day. She is in and out for treatments a lot. Shy, hair flying every which way. I didn't stop to think about it. I sat down on the floor, pulled her into my lap and braided her hair. Then I took the Penny-Blossom from my hair and secured the braid. She kissed my cheek and I was hooked. As for the drama club, Mindy, our other waitress? Her brother is in it. She will sometimes help him run lines. He would come in a bit before her shift ended and they would practice lines while she washed down her tables. A few times she was pretty busy, so I started helping. Four months ago, I ended up volunteering to help put up scenery once and just stuck around."

Sheldon reached out and put his arm around her loosely. "You're pretty amazing."

Penny hugged him back. "Me? Look at you. You do just as much volunteering as I do."

Sheldon shrugged. "Maybe. But I started doing it to be with you. You did it because you cared."

"Sheldon, why do you keep doing it? We're friends. You and I share a house. You don't need to volunteer to spend time with me now."

Sheldon smiled and pulled away. He opened his door and looked back at her. "I like it. Surprisingly, I like it very much. The people treat me like one of them. Just like tonight. You aren't the only one Olivia hooked."

Penny laughed and hopped down. She walked around and got in the car. "Come on, Moon Pie. Let's grab a pizza and head home."

"Only Meemaw can call me that,' he replied, hiding his smile at the way she said home.

* * *

Sheldon was at his desk a couple of days later when his phone rang. He looked at the ID with surprise. "Hello, Mommy."

"Sheldon? What in the world do you mean you moved?!"


	21. Chapter 21

_(Penny and Sheldon are firmly entrenched in each other's lives..)_

* * *

Penny was serving beers when Sheldon came in. He didn't usually visit during the week but there he was sitting at the end of the bar. She checked on everyone's drink and then made her way down to him. She marveled at how well he had fit in here. The waitresses and other bartender liked him. They thought his food quirks were a bit weird, but just part of who he was. He had even made friends on the softball team. And everyone in the physics lab were both awed and overwhelmed by him. He was a sort of savior there. He had told her once in a miffed voice they called him Sheldon Khan. Why was he disgruntled? They meant Genghis, not Wrath of.

"Hey, sweetie. What brings you here?" she asked. She could see a glimmer of near panic in his eyes, but he was holding onto his control. She turned to the manager, Grace, quickly. "I need a break right quick. Sheldon needs to talk to me."

Grace liked the young professor who had once spent a Saturday afternoon helping her niece fill out college applications and had even given her a reference at Penny's request. "Go on, hon. He does look worried."

Penny led Sheldon into the back and through to the storeroom. She sat him down on a crate and grabbed another for herself. "Sheldon, what's going on?"

"Penny, my mom is coming to visit this weekend. And she's bringing Missy and George with her." His eyes were wide and worried. "Momma says she is worried about me because I moved and got a new job. It seems she contacted Amy when I told her I had moved. Amy told her we had broken up and my momma is under the impression that is why I moved. Now she's coming here to try and 'fix' my relationship." Sheldon twitched a couple of times. "I'm not in a relationship with Amy anymore, nor do I want to be!"

This was something Penny had never discussed with Sheldon. She had suspected they had broken up since he never spoke of Amy. Was it why he had moved? Her heart plunged at the thought. "Sheldon, did you move because you and Amy broke up?"

If possible, his eyes got wider. "Of course not! We terminated our relationship when you left," he said in surprise.

"You did?" she said softly. "Why? And _why_ did you move here Sheldon?"

His mind was in an uproar. He didn't want his mom or siblings here. They would ruin things by trying to get him and Amy back together. "I moved here because you were here, Penny. I had to have you back even if only as a friend. I couldn't stay with Amy. She kept wanting me to kiss her and further our parameters. I only wanted to kiss you. Penny, what am I going to do? I am not good at standing up to my mommy!"

She gasped softly. "Sheldon, are you saying you …care for me?"

He rolled his eyes, in pure exasperation. "No, Penny. I am saying I love you. I did not know it before you left. I only realized it later." He looked at her solemnly. "I am sorry I did not realize it before you left. My only excuse is that I have never been in love before and did not recognize the feelings for what they were..."

Suddenly his lap was full of Penny and her lips were fused to his. After a couple of seconds he remembered to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. After a few moments, Penny leaned back.

"Sheldon, are you sure you love me?" She smiled tenderly. "Because I love you, too and if you say Bazinga one time, I'll hog tie you!"

"Penny, I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I love you." He smiled shyly at her. Suddenly Penny hopped up and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Moon Pie. We have some plans to make. When will your mom be here?" Penny pulled him out into the passageway and toward the office. "Never mind. I remember."

Sheldon followed her lead. "Penny," he said quietly. "Only Meemaw calls me that."

* * *

Grace gave Penny the rest of the afternoon off when Sheldon explained what was wrong. They rushed home and set up the trundle bed in Sheldon's office. Penny went downstairs and put on tea while Sheldon drew up a rough sketch of the house and a list of things they would need for the impending visit.

"Penny, if we give Mommy my bed, and George takes the couch, and Missy gets the trundle bed, where will I sleep?" he asked. "Maybe I can stay at the boarding house a little longer."

Penny spun and glared at him. "Oh no you don't, Cooper! You are NOT sticking me with YOUR family and hiding out across town. Not gonna happen!"

Sheldon pouted for a moment. "Penny, there aren't enough beds here. Be reasonable."

Penny smirked. "Okay. How about this? George gets the couch, Mary gets my bed. Missy get's your bed. You get the trundle."

Sheldon frowned. "Where will you sleep?"

Penny grinned. "I'll stay at the boarding house."

Sheldon stood quickly. "Penny! You can't leave me here alone with my family!"

"Sheldon, baby, they're your family. They are coming to see you. I guess we could put them up at the hotel, but it's not very comfortable." Penny poured them tea and sat across from him at the table.

Sheldon sighed. "It would be so much easier if you and I shared a bed. Of course, then Mommy would kill us because we weren't married."

Penny pulled the diagram closer and looked it over for a moment. She looked up to make a suggestion but the words died at the expression of wonder and hope on Sheldon's face. "Sweetie? What's up? You look like you just solved one of your equations."

Sheldon stood and left the room. Penny wondered if she should follow him, but he was back quickly. He pulled out the chair beside Penny and sat down. "Penny, you love me, and I love you, too. And hopefully, the end result of any relationship is a legally binding marital commitment. Would you not agree that it would be infinitely easier if you and I were married?"

Penny translated that quickly and gasped. "You want us to get married so there's enough room for everyone to sleep here?!"

Sheldon shook his head. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up. He placed it on the table and took her hands in his. "I want us to get married because I love you. I bought this before I left Pasadena. This has always been my intention. To win you."

Penny searched his eyes for a long moment. Slowly she leaned in and he met her halfway. "I love you," they whispered in unison.

* * *

Sheldon waited impatiently as the phone rang several times. "Hello?"

He grinned softly. "Hi, Meemaw. I have a favor to ask of you."


	22. Chapter 22

_Penny and Sheldon admit their love each other. Now what will they do about the impending visit from the Cooper clan?)_

* * *

Mary Cooper was anxious. Sheldon had not told her he was moving until he already had. He had not told her he had broken up with Amy. Amy had. Now, Mary would be the first to say she didn't think Amy was the perfect person for her Shelley, but it wasn't her choice. Besides, at least he was finally dating. Or rather he would be when she fixed whatever was wrong.

George pulled off at a gas station. "Missy, give that brother of ours a call. We're in the right town. Now we just gotta find his place."

Missy called Sheldon's number. "Hey Shelly. We're at the BP gas station. We need some directions." She listened carefully and hung up. "Well, we're real close. He says we just need to follow this road for 3 blocks, then make a right and a left. He said look for a sign that says Thunderhead Brewery and park in the lot beside it."

They found the place easily enough. When they stepped from the car a middle aged woman approached. She held two small bunches of flowers in her hand. "Ya'll must be Sheldon's family," she said with a grin. "I'm Grace. I'm supposed to give you ladies these flowers from Sheldon and ask you to step inside the bar with me."

Mary balked and started to say she could not endanger her soul by walking into a bar but Grace smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cooper. It's closed for the day. Sheldon has reserved it special since ya'll were coming for a visit. We have plenty of good food, and absolutely no alcohol on tap today."

Grace turned to George with a smile. "My you're a big 'un. You don't look a thing like Sheldon. Do you act like him?"

George shook his head with a smile. "No, ma'am. I'm nothing' like Shelley."

Grace shook her head. "Too bad."

The Coopers followed the woman with confusion and a bit of worry. What in the world was going on here?

The first thing they noticed when they walked in was the balloons and streamers everywhere. There was a large group of people milling about chatting and smiling. Grace left them by the entrance and walked over to a tall man in slacks and a dress shirt. He spun quickly and hurried over.

"Shelley?" Mary was feeling a bit faint. She looked him over carefully. He wasn't wearing a cartoon shirt, or plaid pants. He was smiling with happiness to see them. And he appeared to be hugging her! Of his own free will!

Sheldon hugged Missy and George, too. Then he took his momma's hand and led them over to a small table in the center of the room. Mary and Missy gaped at Meemaw Cooper sitting there as serene as could be beside a woman who looked vaguely familiar. Sheldon sat his mom on the opposite chair and told George to sit by her, placing Missy beside Meemaw.

"Mother Cooper! What are you doing here?" Mary asked in shock.

Meemaw patted Sheldon's arm as he smiled. "Moon Pie flew me out last night. I left right after you went home from supper. That's why I told you not to call me this morning before you left. It was a surprise."

"But not the only one," Sheldon said with excitement. "Now, you just sit here, mommy and relax." A small rotund man walked over and tapped Sheldon. He nodded with twinkling eyes and Sheldon moved away a few feet toward the other end of the room. Beside him was that little mute Indian boy he used to work with. Slowly Mary's mind began to make a connection. She turned to Meemaw who was smiling with barely concealed joy.

"Mother Cooper, is this what I think it is?"

Meemaw laughed. "Do you remember a young lady who lived beside Moon Pie? Penny is her name." Missy nodded in confusion while her mom's eyes blinked in shock. "Such a lovely young woman." Meemaw turned to the woman beside her. "Ellen, this is my daughter Mary. Moon Pie's mother."

The woman smiled widely. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you. You have such a charming son!"

Mary grinned proudly. Suddenly she knew who this woman reminded her of. "Thank you. You have a very sweet daughter. She looks so much like you."

Just then the stereo system began to pay a slow musical piece. A door behind them opened and everyone watched the radiant blond approach on the arm of a tall gentleman with the same eyes as her. Mary looked back at Sheldon. Her eyes filled with tears and she sent up a 'Thank you, Jesus' at the way he was looking at Penny.

In no time at all, Mary Cooper was standing up clapping as her son kissed his new bride. And then she was coughing discreetly as he continued to kiss her. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until the Indian boy leaned in and cleared his throat loudly that Sheldon stopped kissing his new bride.

Penny and Sheldon made a beeline for the Coopers immediately. "George," Sheldon said proudly, "you've never met Penny before. Penny this is George, my brother."

Penny stood up on tip toe an kissed his cheek. "I'm happy to meet you, George." Penny turned to hug her mom and dad, one hand still wrapped in Sheldon's as if unable to let go for even a moment.

"Oh Moon Pie, that was a sweet wedding. You both look so much in love," Meemaw said.

Missy hugged them both, surprised by the warm hug Sheldon gave her back. "Girl, I don't know what you did to make him this way, but I'm grateful!"

Penny laughed with delight. "I didn't do anything but stop making him chase me." Sheldon smiled down at her gently.

Mary was trying hard to stem her tears. Sheldon moved in and hugged her quickly. "Momma, are you sad? Please don't be sad. I love Penny and she loves me."

Mary hugged him tight. "Shelley, if you are happy, then I am happy. I never thought I'd see the day you got hitched. And to such a wonderful girl too! Why didn't you tell me about this! I could have worn a better dress!"

Penny smiled warmly. "Mrs. Cooper you look beautiful just as you are. We're sorry we didn't tell you. See, we were making arrangements for your visit and Sheldon said things would be so much easier if we were married because then we would sleep in the same room and you all could have the spare rooms and well, it sort of snowballed." She slid her arm around Sheldon. And laid her head on his arm. "We really do love each other. This wasn't as fast as it may seem. We've been kind of waiting around for each other for 5 years."

Just then a group of well wishers walked over and drew the couple away. Missy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Raj smiling shyly at her.

"Well, hello, cutie pie" she smiled.

Raj nodded his head. "Hello, Missy." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought they weren't serving drinks today." She watched the mischievous look steal over his face.

"They aren't. Not a drop"

She laughed lightly. "Then how are you talking to me?"

Raj held out his arm to her. "Would you like to take a walk? I'd be happy to explain." Next thing Mary knew, Missy had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

That evening, Mary, Meemaw, George, Raj and Missy sat in Penny and Sheldon's house eating some of the leftovers from the reception. Penny's parents had returned home. Sheldon and Penny were spending the night in a hotel for privacy on their wedding night.

"You've known them both for a while, right?" George asked Raj suddenly. Raj nodded and reached for another tiny calzone.

"Over 5 years," he replied. "Why?"

"Do you think they'll be happy? Shelley's not the easiest person to live with."

Raj smiled at Sheldon's family. "Penny has always had a way around Sheldon. He never stood a chance. He let her get away with things that would make the rest of us hide in fear of retaliation. And he has a way with her. No matter how crazy he drove her, she stuck right by him. When Sheldon started dating Amy, Penny backed away because she wanted his happiness over her own. When she moved here, Sheldon dropped everything and followed. Dude, those two were made for each other."

* * *

Sheldon looked at the woman curled up beside him. He tucked a curl behind her ear and she opened her eyes with a smile. "I love you, Penny."

She placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you too."

Sheldon rolled over so he was above her. "Thank you. For marrying me. For taking care of me. For being my best friend. For loving me."

She pulled him down closer. "Thank you for never giving up on me, Sheldon. You are everything to me." She pressed her lips to his and he pressed their bodies together. Finally they had found their place in the world. With each other.


End file.
